


First Time. (Moge-Ko fic)

by clownygirl635



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: AU, F/M, Gore, alternative universe, moge-ko castle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownygirl635/pseuds/clownygirl635
Summary: Comer, comer, comer, eso es lo que pensaba siempre la rubia. Comer a sus súbditos, eran pocos, pero su sabor era la más grande y apetitosa del mundo. No quería proscciuto, ya le aburría comer la misma mierda una y otra y otra vez. Quería comer más y más, quería sentir esa sangre saliendo de su boca, escuchando esas gotas de sangre provenientes de la carne, cayéndose de su barbilla. Esos gritos, esos gritos, escuchar esos gritos eran música para sus oídos, un día había comido a un Mogeko vivo, esos fuertes gritos le encantaban, no come hueso, ya que no tiene sabor.-Contiene gore, si eres sensible, no leas este libro.-Basado en el juego Mogeko Castle.-Los personajes no son míos.-AU "Moge-Ko Castle".
Relationships: Moge-Ko/Haru





	First Time. (Moge-Ko fic)

Esta estaba dirigiendo el castillo, todos los Mogekos sufrían en ese infierno, siempre morían cada día, cada semana. Los Mogekos tenían que hacerle caso a Moge-Ko, o si no, estos iban a ser castigados o iban a ser comida para los Mogekos Corruptos o los Mogekos Zombies. No había comida, no había proscciuto, eso era lo peor del lugar, Moge-Ko le gustaban ese bello sabor de esa carne, pero no había, no había, NO HABÍA. Enojada, se fue a buscar, pero no, no había, ella se fue a ver a uno de los Mogekos que había crucificado, era uno llamado Haru, era un Mogeko con un traje de ángel y con unas cortadas realmente fuertes, estaba sollozando, no quería morir a manos de ese demonio de nombre Moge-Ko, pero ese ya era su destino. Moge-Ko vió como se le cayó un poco de su carne, estaba realmente ensangrentada, y este empezó a gritar del dolor, ese dolor de que se caiga un poco de su muslo, Moge-Ko se quedó viendo un poco la carne tirada en el suelo, este palpitaba, se quedó callada, y mordió un poco de la carne tirada. Moge-Ko empezó a jadear de lo asqueroso que era el sabor, se lo tragó sin querer, y vomitó, cayó en el suelo, era la primera vez que vomitaba, ¿raro, no? Pero agarró la carne que tenía el vómito encima, tenía hambre, mucha hambre, era su única comida, y empezó a comerlo desesperadamente, Haru se intentaba mover para no ver ese extraño espectaculo que estaba viendo, pero era imposible, Moge-Ko empezó a saborear esa carne, soltando un poco del líquido con sangre que le salía de la boca.

Esto.. tiene sabor.. Mo..gege.. Dame, más.. Haru..tan..— Dice Moge-Ko, masticando la carne, le era difícil, pero intentaba.

¡¿ES-ESTAS LO-LOCA!?— Dice Haru, muy asustado, soltando un poco de vómito por ese raro espectáculo.

Dame.. más.. Mmmhmm... Haru..tan.. Te.. lo ordeno..— Dice Moge-Ko, terminando de comer la carne y con un tono serio.

Moge-Ko se levantó del suelo, y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Haru, y lo mordió con fuerza, se escuchó otro fuerte grito proveniente del Mogeko, se sentía el palpitar de el brazo solo al sentir como Moge-Ko lo mordía con fuerza, Haru empezó a desangrarse pero a Moge-Ko no le tomó tan grave eso. La sangre caía de la barbilla de Moge-Ko y del brazo, haciendo un charco de sangre, Haru empezó a moverse con desesperación, pero Moge-Ko lo agarraba más y más duro aún.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PORFAVOR, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!— Haru gritaba y gritaba sin parar, y soltó miles de lágrimas.

Moge-Ko se cansó de ver como este se movía, pero no quería matarlo, esos gritos eran bella música para sus oídos, pero era cansado ver como se movía a lo loco para escapar. Así que le agarró con sus manos la cara, desde los ojos a la boca, y hundió sus dedos. Para así, matar a Haru con un fuerte grito, y se comió todo su cuerpo, menos sus huesos, ya que no tenía sabor. Fue la primera vez de Moge-Ko y se vió su tierna sonrisa al terminar de comerse al inocente y más bueno Mogeko en todo el castillo, pero igual estaba aburrida, quería más, y se cerró el telón.


End file.
